As You Wish
by AMKelley
Summary: The first born of Winterfell is looking to lose his virginity and he has a specific blacksmith in mind.


**Warning(s):** _**AU, PWP, sexual content, first time, gentle sex, biting, nipple play, fingering**_

* * *

Gendry was keeping himself entertained by smithing some horse shoes since no one in Winterfell was in dire need of having their weapons sharpened or their armor repaired. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway and it kept him familiar with his craft. Kept his hands nice and busy. He was so caught up in the the harsh strike of iron against iron that Gendry's ear didn't catch the faint shuffling behind him. He paused briefly to wipe the sweat from his brow and this time he heard the soft clearing of someone's throat.

Gendry stilled mid swing and turned towards the sound, eyebrows jutting up slightly in surprise. It was Robb Stark standing in the doorway, just staring at the Smith with a slow rake of his eyes. The usual stiff, upright stance and squared jaw Robb paraded around was replaced by a slight fidgeting and a downturned chin. Kind of like a child asking for permission. Gendry set his mallet down on the anvil and bowed respectfully out of habit.

"My Lord," Gendry greeted, staying in a bowed position out of courtesy.

"You may stand, Gendry," Robb permitted, ducking his head and walking further into the little shack. "And please, call me Robb."

"Robb," Gendry echoed with a slight smirk. Robb stared at him with an expectant smile of his own and Gendry snapped out of his trance-like state. "Where are my manners? Did you need your sword sharpened or something?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Robb assured.

The smile on Robb's face faltered slightly and Gendry could tell the Lordling was nervous about something, but he wasn't saying anything and gave nothing away. Gendry became concerned, as he often did since he considered Robb to be a man he trusted and admired dearly, and approached the Lord carefully. He used a piece of cloth to clean up his face as best as he could and addressed Robb again.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Gendry asked, reverting back to niceties despite Robb's assurance.

"No, everything is fine," Robb replied, shuffling briefly when Gendry got close to him. The worry on Gendry's face did not vanish, however, which made Robb reconsider his words. "I just remembered, my armor needs looking after."

"What seems to be the problem?" Gendry inquired, becoming suddenly invested with the new subject.

"Oh, um, it's my chest plate, you see… Whenever I bend a certain way it sort of digs into my ribs," Robb explained, gesturing towards his side as an afterthought.

"It could be a dent that just needs some buffering out," Gendry postulated, idly wiping his hands off with the rag he used on his face. "Still, I should come by later and see for myself to be sure."

"Could you? I really wouldn't want to be a bother," Robb thanked with giddiness, looking slightly bashful at the prospect of being put at the top of Gendry's priorities just because his last name was Stark. "I'm sure you have other important business to tend to."

"Not at all," Gendry piped up quickly, looking as if he was about to reach out and grab Robb by the wrist but thinking better of it. "I always have time for you, my Lord."

"Gendry, please. You needn't give me special treatment," he clarified with a soft blush.

"You're a special person, my Lord," Gendry proclaimed, earning him a gentle smile from Robb. "I'm not busy at the moment anyway. It'd be no trouble at all. Besides, the integrity of your armor is far more important than horseshoes."

"You flatter me," Robb gushed, ducking his head slightly.

Gendry had never seen _the_ Robb Stark so nervous and bashful in his life and he wondered why that must be. All Robb wanted was a quick look at his armor, but he acted like a blushing maiden asking her crush to a banquet. They've talked on many occasions and Gendry never noticed such odd behavior before. That's not to say Gendry didn't like it. He thought it was oddly endearing for the Lordling to show such _un-lord-like_ emotions.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Gendry apologized, stepping closer to Robb. "I only intended to be honest, my Lord."

"Don't be sorry. Just be sure to show up after supper," Robb informed, reverting back to his old self. "And try to remember to use my name."

"Of course, my Lo- Robb," Gendry corrected at the last second, smiling faintly when he noticed Robb's eyes twinkle gleefully. "I'll stop by your quarters."

"I'll be waiting," Robb told him in a sultry tone.

Later that night, after Gendry put all his tools away and grabbed something to eat, he made his way into the stronghold of Winterfell. The halls echoed with each footfall as he briskly went down the winding corridors until he finally reached his destination. Gendry straightened out his clothes out of habit and proceeded to hit his knuckles against the heavy wooden door of the Lordling's room.

He stood there a moment, hands folded in front of him as he waited patiently to be permitted in. Gendry cocked his head slightly to train his hearing towards the room and listened closely for the telltale shuffling of someone approaching the door, but heard nothing. Strange. Gendry decided to knock again and this time he was met with Robb's voice calling out to him.

"You may enter," Robb announced, voice muffled by the thick door.

Gendry grabbed hold of the handle and let himself in at Robb's request. He promptly shut the door behind him and turned around to see Robb curled up on his bed with furs draped over more _intimate_ areas of his body out of modesty. The fire that illuminated the chamber highlighted Robb's auburn hair perfectly as it flickered and bounced off the centuries old stone of the keep.

The Smith was so taken aback by the picturesque scene before him that he forgotten how to speak momentarily. He could only stand there in utter shock as Robb stared at him through heavy lidded, lust-filled eyes. Gendry thought for a moment that maybe Robb had been waiting for someone else, but the Lord's gaze didn't waver. He even looked slightly pleased when he took notice of Gendry's confusion.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Gendry asked politely, though he had a vague idea what the answer might be.

"Not at all, Gendry. You're right on time," Robb replied, leaning towards the blacksmith. "I like a man who's punctual."

"I promised I would look after your armor," Gendry vowed, trying to remain as respectful and on topic as possible. "May I ask where it is you keep your armor?"

"There'll be no need for that tonight," Robb assured.

Gendry's face started to feel hot when Robb shifted and the furs dipped down a little to reveal a small patch of hair just above his groin. Robb's skin was all pale and fair, save for a few smattering of bruises from sword practice. He was built well enough and he was still filling out nicely the more he worked at it and Gendry could appreciate that. His eyes certainly did.

"My Lord-"

" _Robb_ ," he interrupted with a soft tone. He slowly slid off his bed, the furs falling from his waist as he made his way over to Gendry. "In my chambers, you call me Robb. Alright?"

"Forgive me, Robb. I'm just curious as to why you've called me here," Gendry managed to ask, standing perfectly still as he tried not to stare at the future heir to Winterfell.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Robb murmured as he closed the gap between them. Robb reached out and ran a hand up Gendry's chest and curled it over his shoulder. "A man like you, I'm sure you know what it looks like when someone's offering themselves up to you."

" _Me?_ " Gendry sputtered, becoming flustered when Robb pressed his nude body in close to his. "I don't think that's something you should hand out freely to people like me."

"And why not?" Robb questioned, rubbing his palms all over Gendry's chest tenderly. "You're a man with a beating heart just like anyone else. I bed whom I please and having you as my first would please me greatly."

" _First?_ " Gendry echoed, head spinning.

"Would you deny your Lord what he wants?" Robb posed, amused by how nervous Gendry sounded.

 _Funny… I should be the nervous one_ , Robb mused.

"No. No, of course not," Gendry professed sharply.

"But if this is something you don't want, I won't force you," Robb added quickly, noticing the type of fear associated with wanting to please a lord because you _have to_. "I just want you to know that there's no one else I'd rather share this with."

Robb's hands are still caressing Gendry's firm chest, loving how the muscles felt under his palms as they contracted with each shallow breath the Smith took. He could feel just how fast Gendry's heart was racing at the prospect of bedding a _Stark_ of Winterfell. Robb wondered if that was solely because of his title or because of _himself_. Gendry didn't seem like the _veni, vidi, vici_ type. No, he was a gentleman.

"I'm flattered that you would think of me, _Robb_ ," Gendry started, remembering to use the Lord's name instead. He could barely hear himself over the rush of blood pounding in his ears. "I would be honored to be the first to bed you."

"And you shall have me anyway you see fit," Robb promised, leaning in to lay a soft kiss against Gendry's lips.

Robb reached up to cup Gendry's face in his battle hardened hands and deepened the kiss, feeling the Smith slowly give into his presence. Robb parted from him long enough to take in the sight of Gendry. Gendry's eyes were half-lidded and his lips were parted in a silent gasp, yet his body language said differently. He was stiff and his arms were kept resolutely at his sides as if he were trying to restrain himself from touching the Lordling.

"Please touch me," Robb pleaded softly, rubbing his nose playfully against Gendry's. "I want to feel your hands all over me."

How could Gendry refuse his Lord's request?

Gendry brought his hands up, rough and calloused from work, and placed them on Robb's waist. Robb sighed into the contact as he felt them curl around his hips and over the small of his back to press him further into Gendry's firm body. His fair, delicate skin chafed at the slide of Gendry's rough, soot covered clothing and he moaned as their mouths joined once again. This coaxed Gendry to run his hands over the expanse of Robb's back, caressing him oh so gently as they kissed and nipped at each other's lips.

Robb busied himself by undoing the laces of Gendry's breeches, tugging them down awkwardly as he tried to maintain the kiss. Gendry broke away long enough to help Robb get him out of his clothes, an action that made Robb whine like a petulant child. Gendry can't help but smirk at how needy his Lord is. And it was all because of _him_.

"Patience my little Lord," Gendry teased, shrugging out of his tunic as he bit along Robb's stubbled jawline.

"I'm not _little_ ," Robb huffed, turning pink at how flustered Gendry's words made him. "I have _plenty_ to prove that."

Once Gendry was completely bared he pressed his body flush against Robb's, grabbing the Lordling by his backside to ground their hips together. Robb gasped sweetly when his own arousal slid along Gendry's, causing the Smith to smirk a little at how undone Robb was already. Gendry shifted his hips, grinding his hard on against Robb's to get a little friction going on.

He peered down to see the rosy tip of Robb's hard cock leaking with pre come. His cock was truly a sight to behold as it was long and slender, elegant even, in comparison to most ones that Gendry's seen in his experiences. It was the cock of a Lord, as ridiculous as that sounds, and it all belonged to Gendry tonight. Who knows? Maybe if he impressed Robb he could have him on a regular basis after?

"Seems you do," Gendry acknowledged, feeling the length of Robb's cock with his own. He wrapped a hand around his and Robb's cock, seeming to compare them before slowly stroking them together. "But mine's a bit bigger. Think you can handle it, my Lord?"

"This _Lord_ would like it if you were inside him now," Robb advised, gasping as Gendry continued to pump both of their cocks in his hand.

" _Needy_ little Lord," Gendry murmured against Robb's neck.

Gendry bit tenderly into the delicate skin of Robb's neck, sucking lightly enough to get a reaction out of him but not hard enough to leave a mark. There's no telling what Ned and Lady Catelyn would do if they saw their first born with love bites all over his neck. Gendry reached down to grab Robb's thighs in his hands, getting a sturdy grip before hoisting him up.

Robb made a surprised little noise as he was lifted off the ground by the sheer strength of Gendry and immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the firm body. He permitted Gendry to lick and nip all over his neck as he was carried to his bed like a maiden on her wedding night. Robb was laid down against the soft furs of his bed, sighing as he sprawled his body over the length of it like a cat. The entirety of his body was laid out perfectly for Gendry to see and Robb was pleased to find the other man standing over him, looking at him with an appreciative gaze.

Robb was quite the sight. His cock was flat against his stomach, his curls were mussed slightly from squirming wantonly against his bed, and his lips were parted in a silent plea. Robb eyed him with interest as well, drinking in Gendry's much more impressive form. How a blacksmith could have muscles like that, Robb will never know. But that wasn't the only thing that had Robb all hot and bothered. Inevitably, his eyes drifted downward and drank in the sight of the Smith's cock.

He wasn't lying when he said he was bigger than Robb. Not that it was a contest or anything, but Gendry was definitely thicker. Robb might still be an inexperienced virgin, but Gendry had the type of manhood Robb imagined giving himself over to. After all, Theon had told him on many occasions that size mattered with the women he laid with. Said it had something to do with being able to _press_ against all the right places. Maybe the same could be said for himself?

"Please," Robb begged, spreading his legs apart as he beckoned Gendry over. His cock throbbed a little when he noticed the hungry gaze fixed on him. "Take me."

"As you wish," Gendry said, climbing onto the bed as he laid the length of his body over Robb's.

They immediately brought themselves together in a passionate kiss, trying to take each other's breath away in the process. Robb's hands trailed all over Gendry's shoulders and chest, mapping out the muscle with his fingertips. Gendry dropped a hand down between them when Robb was preoccupied and proceeded to brush his fingers against the Lord's entrance. He was surprised to notice that when he probed more thoroughly that Robb's hole was slightly damp and slick with oil. Perhaps one of the Maester's soothing ointments he prescribed for Robb's many bruises.

"Did you touch yourself down here?" Gendry inquired, mostly rhetorically but still willing to hear what Robb had to say for himself.

"I wanted to be ready for you," Robb told him frankly, whimpering softly when Gendry pressed two fingers inside him without complication.

"And what if I had said no?" Gendry postulated, raising an eyebrow down at Robb. He loved the way Robb's mouth hung open in a silent whine and worked his fingers in and out of the auburn-haired beauty. "Would you have fucked yourself, wishing it was my cock?"

"I would have," Robb admitted, arching his hips up to get Gendry's fingers further inside him.

"I can just imagine you moaning with three fingers stuffed up your arse," Gendry remarked, smirking vaguely.

"You don't have to imagine now," Robb replied.

"We'll need more to ease my way in," Gendry supplied, being realistic as he gently fucked Robb on two of his fingers.

"Underneath my pillow," Robb instructed, motioning lazily with his head so he could keep his hands on Gendry's body.

The blacksmith searched under the pillow with his free hand, digging around until he finally felt his knuckles hit a small glass vial. He plucked it out from under the Lord's pillow and bit into the cork keeping it sealed. Gendry's head jerked back, producing a popping noise, and spat out the cork off to the side. He sat back, fingers still inside Robb, to carefully pour the vial's contents along his cock. Gendry emptied the oil onto his cock and tossed the vial aside so he could spread it around the length of his manhood.

He stroked himself firmly, going so far as to fuck his fist in time with his fingers thrusting into Robb to the point where he thought he might come. Gendry watched Robb's eyebrows scrunch together in concentration and his mouth fall open as he now gently scissored three of his fingers to loosen the Lordling for his thick cock. All the while Robb's cock twitched and oozed out more pre come that pooled on his firm stomach in anticipation.

"I think you're ready for my cock," Gendry surmised, groaning as he tightened his hand at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. "Would you like that, Robb?"

" _Yes_ ," Robb moaned, clenching around Gendry's rough, but gentle fingers.

Gendry slid his fingers out of Robb's slick hole, hearing a soft groan tumble from the man's lips, and shifted himself closer until the tip of his cock was begging for entry at Robb's entrance. He bent down over Robb's body and latched his mouth onto one of the Lord's small rosy nipples to suck at it. He kept Robb's attention busy, biting and licking the sensitive little nub, as he began to push his sizeable cock slowly into Robb's body. A sharp gasp left Robb's damp lips and he groaned at the intrusion.

It was the perfect balance between pain and pleasure as Gendry eased his manhood into Robb's unsullied channel. Robb's fingernails dug into Gendry's shoulder blades hard enough to make the man hiss under his breath, but he kept pushing. The sounds Robb made beneath him were sharp, broken off noises that died on his tongue before they could properly form. Gendry continued to suckle at Robb's nipple, drawing out more of those beautiful noises as he pushed all the way inside.

Once Gendry was fully enveloped by Robb's tight body, he released Robb's nipple and let out a long drawn out groan. Robb's hole flexed around his girth, making Gendry throb incessantly, and his breath hitched at how full he felt. Robb clutched to Gendry's body, nearly lifting himself off the bed as the Smith stayed still to give him time to adjust. His breath came out in ragged pants as his body slowly accommodated Gendry's manhood.

Robb's body went slightly boneless as he relaxed and accepted the pleasurable intrusion. He fell back against the furs, disheveling his curls further as he threw his arms above his head. Robb's neck was outstretched, taut and pale and _begging_ to be marked, but Gendry had to restrain himself. Still, it didn't stop him from leaning down to suck lightly on the fair skin as he began to thrust gently inside of Robb.

"You feel so _good_ , Robb," Gendry praised, easing himself in and out in a tender rhythm. "My sweet little Lord."

"Gendry, please," Robb whimpered, baring his neck in submission.

"My _insatiable_ , _sexy_ little Lord," Gendry pressed, licking and nipping Robb's neck until it turned a soft pink color. "Does my Lord love being praised for how beautiful he is?"

"Yes," Robb gushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at the admission.

"Because you are beautiful," Gendry stated, kissing him all over. "The fairest Lord in all of Westeros."

Robb started to gasp in a regular cadence as Gendry began thrusting gently inside of him, working up to a more moderate pace. Despite Gendry's hands and body being so hardened by his craft he was surprisingly gentle and tender when it came to making love to Robb. He took his time, knowing that he was Robb's first, and made sure to make it as pleasing and memorable as possible.

Gendry's hands pet and stroked all over Robb's body, caressing him like the world's most spoiled cat, causing the Lordling to arch into the touch. He was mewling and clutching at Gendry's strong arms as he held onto the feeling of the Smith's cock stroking the inside of his tight channel. Robb used all his strength to lean up and capture Gendry's mouth, stifling his moans when Gendry thrust his manhood against something inside him.

It sent a jolt through Robb and made him shudder delightfully. His body was wracked with an uncontrollable quiver and he shook all around Gendry, unable to contain the earth shattering cry of pleasure when Gendry thrust against it again. Robb convulsed and cried, burying his face into the crook of Gendry's neck to hide how embarrassedly turned on he was. Gendry untangled Robb's limbs from his body and laid him flat against the bed without protest and pinned Robb's arms above his head.

"How does that feel?" Gendry rasped, breathing heavily as he slowly thrusted himself closer to completion.

Robb tried to hide his face into the bend of his arm, which prompted Gendry to thrust a little more firmly to get the Lordling's attention again. The auburn-haired man cried out sharply and his wide eyes glazed over as he locked gazes with Gendry.

"You don't have to be shy. It's alright to feel good," Gendry murmured, snapping his hips a bit more firmly now that he found Robb's weak spot. "Especially when you're making _me_ feel so good."

"It's too much," Robb whined, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "Please, Gendry."

Gendry seemed to understand what Robb was trying to say. It wasn't said in a tone that constituted panic or aversion, but one that was begging and pleading Gendry to put Robb out of his misery. The continued rubbing and nudging against _that spot_ inside of Robb had him climbing the walls from how sensitive and overworked his body felt and he just wanted to release the pent up tension that coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Seeming to take pity, or maybe just wanting release too, Gendry wrapped a calloused hand around Robb's slender cock and started to stroke him in long slow strides. The dampness on the rosy tip was spread around the length of it, easing the glide of Gendry's hand along Robb's shaft. Robb let out a soft gasp, arching into Gendry's touch, as he rode out the beginnings of his orgasm with a hand around his length and a cock up his ass.

Robb panicked, reaching out for Gendry at the last second to bury his face into his shoulder and bite down to muffle his wail of completion. Robb spasmed around Gendry, clamping all his muscle tightly when his cock gave a jerk in Gendry's hand and spurted all over his stomach. Gendry winced slightly when Robb's teeth dug into him and his hole squeezed impossibly tight around his cock, but he didn't let that deter him from chasing his own orgasm.

Gendry thrust a few more times before he let out a deep groan, cock pulsing for a brief moment before it finally twitched and emptied inside of the auburn-haired Lord beneath him still writhing in the furs from his own orgasm. Robb had fallen back against the bed, panting and whining at how sullied he felt from having Gendry's seed flooding his _royal chambers_. If only his father could see what a whore he was right now, spreading his legs for the blacksmith and _enjoying_ it immensely. Wouldn't he be so proud to learn his first born enjoyed having a cock up his ass.

Robb winced slightly when Gendry pulled out his slowly softening cock and made a frustrated little noise at the loss despite his body feeling so raw and sensitive. Gendry laid down beside Robb on the furs and pulled him closely to his chest, cradling the exhausted Lord in his strong, gentle arms. Robb immediately cuddled snuggly into Gendry's warm body and sighed contently. Gendry buried his face into the Lordling's damp, auburn curls and inhaled the intoxicating scent that was _Robb_.

"Shall I get a cloth to clean you up, my Lord?" Gendry asked even when his body screamed to just stay put.

"Just hold me for a little while longer," Robb confided, holding onto Gendry a little tighter as if he was afraid of the other man leaving him.

"As you wish, my Lord," Gendry complied, pressing a kiss to the top of Robb's head.

"And Gendry?"

"Yes?"

"It's Robb," he chided softly for the fourth time that night.

"Of course," Gendry smirked. " _Robb_."


End file.
